Neji and TenTen's babysitting job
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Lee has to go on a mission, so he asks his newlywed teammates to watch his baby daughter!One shot. NejiTen


**Yes! My first true NejiTen fanfic! Team Gai is 26, Neji an TenTen are newlyweds, and Rock Lee has a 1year old daughter. (you choose who the mother is)! What happens when Lee needs a babysitter for the day? I do not own the characters except Lee's daughter Ami.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji, I want a baby one day."

"Not a chance in the world Love. Kids are a pain in the a-"

"NEJI! TENTEN! I NEED A FAVOR**!"**

"Calm down Lee. What do you need?"

"Well, I have a mission today that I can easily finish in 4 hours, but my love is in the doctor's all today. So I was wondering if you two would not mind…BABYSITTING AMI!?"

"N-"

"Of course Lee! Me and Neji would Love to baby-sit Ami! She's so sweet!"

"Sweet? The kid has a temper of a grizzly bear and the lungs of a-"

"Neji! Don't insult Lee's baby! We defiantly will!"

_Crap, I don't like Lee and his kid's a huge pain._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ami! You'll be good for Auntie TenTen and Uncle Neji right?"

"Dada!"

"So cute and youthful! I will be back angel, right before you wake up from your nap."

"Dada…"

"Do Not cry! I will miss you as well!"

"Just get outta here so you can get back here sooner."

"Yes Lee! We'll have fun! Right Ami?"

"TehTeh! Nedi!"

"Neji! You thought that was cute. Admit it."

"Even if my life depended on it I wouldn't admit it…wait a minute."

"Bye Ami! Daddy will be back soon…no binkeys. They are unyouthful."

"Fine, no binks." Lee said good bye one more time, then left. As soon as the door closed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHHHHAAAAA! DADA!"

"Crap."

"No Ami! No tears…How about I get Stevey? You want Stevey?"

"tevy tevy!"

"I hate that stuffed turtle. It says youth when you squeeze it."

"TEVY!"

"GO GET THE STUPID TURTLE BEFORE I GET MY KUNAI!"

"I'm getting it! I'm getting it!"

"That better Ami?"

"Tevy…baba hungy."

"What?"

" I think she might be hungry. Go get her baby food while I put her in the high chair."

"I got a better idea, I'm gonna go see if I can find his wife's sake stash."

"You will or so help me I'll get the scroll of doom!"

"No! Not the scroll of doom! No! Please! I'll get The nasty mashed pairs and stupid rubber spoon thing!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! Lee said this is your favorite! TenTen I don't feed bushy browed babies."

Neji tried giving her the spoon one more time. "NO!"

Ami pushed the spoon right into Neji's face. "No, I am not feeding this kid anymore. I'm going to wash my face and leave before this kid gets food in my hair." "He he. Nedi funny!" "I'll take a crack at it."

"Ok, open wide for the birdie!"

"No."

"For the kunai?"

"NO!"

"Hmm…"

"Problems TenTen?"

"Shut it. I can do this. Ok Ami! See the ninja! He's jumping from tree to tree! But then, OH MY GOD! HE'S SURROUNDED BY SOUND NINJAS! THEY'RE THROWING KUNAI AT HIM! HE'S GONNA DIE!"

"NOOO!"

"He needs a place to hide! Like a cave!" Ami opened her mouth wide and TenTen put the spoon in. Ami ate that mouth full with teary eyes.

"That was harsh TenTen. No the kid's gonna freak."

"She ate after that didn't she?"

"I guess…"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ami! Don't go near that fire place! You'll get soot all over yourself." TenTen answered the phone while Neji was watching Ami.

"Don't!" She took a step closer.

"Ami!" She took a step closer.

"If you do!" She sat in the fire place.

"TenTen! Your friend's kid just started playing in soot!"

"Well then stop her!"

"How?"

"Pick her up!"

"I'll get soot in my hair!"

"Uhg, fine. Call back later, I have to bathe a kid." She slammed the phone on the receiver. "Ami! You want a bubble bath?"

"Yea!"

"Ok! Let's give you a bath."

"Bubbis!"

"That's right Ami! Bubbles!"

"I can make her hair not like Lee's." Neji soon made Ami's hair soft and manageable like his. "See? You'd make a great dad!"

"For hair troubles."

"That's still something!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" DaDa!"

"Daddy isn't here. Stop crying!"

"Shove a binkey in that kid's mouth!"

"You heard Lee. No binks. Besides, we don't have any. Lee doesn't have any."

"Then use something else!"

"Like what? A kunai?"

"Sure! If it will make the kid shut up!"

"That's not nice.,,get a bottle!"

"Fine."

"And make sure you put the milk in the microwave for 20 seconds! Otherwise it might upset her tummy."

"Fine." Neji, not wanting to endure his wife's wrath, did what he was told.

"Here mistress, I have done your duty of bringing a baby a bottle."

"Thanks slave."

"Grr…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't she precious when she's at least sleeping?"

"I guess, sleeping they're fine. Not making noises, just being cu-"

"You think Ami's cute."

"Of course not…she is precious though. Her destiny is that Like Lee's though."

"You never know Neji. But after this…do you want a baby?"

"…As long as they're not Lee's kid…we'll talk about this later."

_Score!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am home! Was she any trouble?"

"no, she was sweet Lee."

"She was fine I guess."

"You two should have a youth as well! They are so precious!"  
"Maybe."

"I Also have wonderful news!"

"What Lee?"

"My Wonderful wife called from the doctor's! She found out…SHE IS HAVING ANOTHER BABY! AMI WILL BE A BIG SISTER! Is that not wonderful?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"


End file.
